


Chicks Rule, Boys Drool

by HalfshellVenus



Category: 24
Genre: Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is not the only one who has these incredibly long and difficult days…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicks Rule, Boys Drool

So last night was good— I think it was last night—until he got all intense this morning, all serious and clingy. I hate starting over every time one of these guys gets too hooked on it, like it’s something special and deep.

I pushed him off until later, and then he turned out to be a traitor or something. Whatever. I was kind of busy after that.

Edgar tried to screw me over this morning and then got all sorry. And then he was trapped, and we both knew that was _it_ , and then _I_ was sorry. I didn’t like him the way he liked me, but he was sorta nice anyway, and it still hurt.

Paranoia-Chick was a blip on the radar, and thank god I didn’t touch her. Would’ve loved to wring the Weasel’s neck, though—rotten little snitch. I’m sure he was up to something.

The Bar Freak was the ultimate. Fat-assed sales-droid who can’t take a hint, just kept coming at me again and again like a wind-up lounge-lizard.

I got him but good— got him close enough to Taser him. Stupid, stubborn jerk—I had to keep at it ‘til the phone call was finally done. _Zap! Zap!_ Take that, you MacIntosh-loving moron!

Four virtual desks and multiple systems, and I win again, even on borrowed computer crap.

Not bad for a neurotic gear-headed bitch.

If half this stuff weren’t illegal, my resume would kick massive butt.

 

 _\------- fin --------_


End file.
